<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner disaster by Silvernightwalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103901">Dinner disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvernightwalker/pseuds/Silvernightwalker'>Silvernightwalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eating, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roman is so nervous, Unexpected Date, Virgil does not know how to eat a burger, beach date, so light it's barely there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvernightwalker/pseuds/Silvernightwalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil has issues eating his favorite burger. Roman just loves to watch him. </p><p>Or: </p><p>They decide to have a date after unexpected confessions and Virgil realizes he should think better about what he orders in front of his crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Dragon_Stuff/gifts">Purple_Dragon_Stuff</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well this wasn't planned lol. Thank you to my lovely friend @Purple_Dragon_Stuff who gave me inspiration for this one. </p><p>Note: some events are based on a true story :)</p><p> </p><p>Tw: food mention, eating</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Virgil really disliked it was eating a hamburger in front of people. Especially when it was his long time crush. It wasn't because of the taste or the fact it was fast food. Not at all. No, it was because he had...issues with the way he ate them. You see, some burgers were too big for his small hands and had too much toppings for him to get it all in his mouth. And it just so happened that his favorite burger had a lot of lettuce, bacon and dressing which always fell off. It also happened to be the thing Virgil had chosen to order when he and Roman had gone to a burger king to have a bite after their pretty successful date. Oh who was he kidding, it had been amazing!</p><p> </p><p>First of all it had taken a lot of time before Roman had asked Virgil out on a date. The two had been convinced the other didn't like him and so they kept it a secret for each other. Only the secret staring, dreaming, casual touches that lingered a bit longer than necessary and fond looks gave it away for the rest of the world. Eventually they both had confided in their best friends and spilled the beans, resulting in getting encouraged to take the first step and ask the other out on a romantic outing. There was only one problem. Virgil had a high anxiety and couldn't do it even if he was threatened and Roman seemed oh so confident, but would actually shit his pants if it came to dating and risking the chance of getting rejected.</p><p> </p><p>It all happened when they had actually gone to the beach this afternoon. They both went with the idea of having a nice, relaxing afternoon together and talk a bit about what was going on in their lives. When the subject of relationships and crushes came up, Roman accidentally called this who outing a date and Virgil...poor Virgil had choked on his smoothie that the dramatic man had made for them. At that moment Roman could feel his heart shatter, knowing this was where the pain would come in and bruise him until he ended up crying on his bed. But that didn't happen. When Virgil got over the initial shock and had his mouth wiped clean he stared up at him with wide eyes. Those beautiful, brown eyes that Roman had fallen for long ago.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Do you mean it?'</em>, he asked, the whisper almost silent with the breeze that went over the beach. Roman was quiet for a moment before he nodded. Welp, time to go all in. <em>'I-I've liked you ever since we became friends. The jokes we make, the banter we have and shared passion for writing and reading...'</em>, he looked down at his hands, who were slightly trembling,<em> 'and a little over a year ago I realized that liking had turned into a crush...and eventually...I fell in love with you'</em>. His cheeks were red with a blush, his whole body screaming how nervous and insecure he was. And Virgil realized how amazing he looked, daring to show his vulnerability.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Me too'</em>, he whispered and blushed when he saw Roman's eyes widen in shock. Well, no turning back now. <em>'I...you make me feel better about myself. You take care of me in a way others don't. I feel so safe with you and love </em><em>how you always manage to make me smile and feel comfortable. Plus...</em><em>'</em>, he bit his lip and smiled a little, <em>'you have the most amazing eyes and I enjoy hearing you sing'</em>. The flamboyant man was now as red as the crab that was passing by like he didn't care he was interrupting a very emotional scene and both men watched the little creature go, needing a moment to process both their confessions.</p><p><em>'I </em><em>like</em><em> singing with you. It makes me so happy when you feel comfortable enough to join in'</em>.</p><p>Virgil snorted. <em>'You and I both know I can't sing'.</em> Immediately Roman's eyes narrowed and he pointed a finger at him. <em>'Don't you dare'</em>. Virgil giggled softly and the tension was broken.</p><p> </p><p><em>'So...this is a date?'</em>, Roman asked hopeful and Virgil nodded.<em> 'I would love that'</em>. Roman sighed with relief and brushed a hand through his hair. <em>'Thank goodness, I couldn't manage more heartbreak'</em>. Virgil smiled and slowly reached out to take his hand. <em>'Whatever happened in the past is in the past, so we can focus on us now'</em>. Roman smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand that felt very cold. <em>'My goodness you're freezing'</em>. The anxious man looked up and noticed indeed he was a little cold. 'Come here', his crush said and pulled Virgil in his arms so he could warm him up.</p><p> </p><p>And so they ended up cuddled and warm against the wind, Virgil's back against Roman's broad chest. They had found a seagull a bit away from them and while the bird was just being a bird, the two men were fantasizing away and making up stories about his army and the throne he was sitting on while reigning over his land. It made them both giggle and laugh before they had been chased away by dark clouds and rain, making them run towards the car with their belongings and linked hands. Roman made sure Virgil's hair was dried with a clean towel before he took care of himself and drove them to the place they were sitting now.</p><p> </p><p>They had ordered food and drinks and were now waiting for it while talking and sometimes just staring at each other. <em>'Did you like our improvised date?'</em>, Roman eventually asked and Virgil blushed, ducking his head. <em>'I really liked it...I...wouldn't mind doing it again'</em>. The fanciful man smiled, resting his chin on his hand. <em>'Then...will you go out with me again?'</em>, he asked softly and Virgil buried his head under his arms, feeling so shy under the loving gaze of Roman. He nodded quickly and Roman chuckled, taking one of Virgil's hand to press a soft kiss on his knuckles. <em>'Then...it's date...'. </em></p><p> </p><p>When Virgil had gotten himself back together they talked a bit more about what they liked to do on their second date and started eating when their food had been brought to their table. Now this was the moment where Virgil started to panic a little. Why had he ordered this?! It was absolutely impossible to eat this without making a horrible mess.</p><p>While Roman was not aware of his trouble and bit into his burger, eating normally like any other human being, Virgil was reluctantly eating some fries to push the moment away where Roman would make fun of him and walk away, deciding he wasn't worth his time by the disgusting display.</p><p><em>'Virge? Why aren't you eating</em><em>?</em><em> Are you okay?'</em>, he asked softly and Virgil looked up like a deer caught in the headlights.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Y-yeah I am'</em>. To prove his point he grabbed his burger and took a bite. Some lettuce fell down onto the plate, but besides that it was okay. Roman gave him a look, but decided not to question it and continued eating. Suddenly Virgil made a noise and Roman's blue eyes shot up with worry. When he saw the man making a ridiculous face to keep the bacon from falling and the dressing dripping down his chin Roman couldn't help but burst out laughing. It made Virgil red from embarrassment and desperately tried to eat, but Roman's laughter did not work.<em> 'Stooooop'</em>, he whined when his mouth was empty and he had wiped his chin, but the man was unable to keep a straight face. <em>'I-I'm sorry...you're just so adorable with how you tried to eat'</em>, he said, wiping his eyes. <em>'Sorry, I'll behave now'. </em></p><p> </p><p>Virgil gave him a wary look, but decided to continue eating. With every bite he took it became a worse mess and his expression changed rapidly. He had to wiped his mouth after every bite, his plate was covered with lettuce, dressing and pieces of bacon that had fallen down, making it all a little messy. Roman couldn't stop laughing, watching him closely and enjoying every second of his torture. It was no mean laughter tho. No, it was a fond laugh, filled with joy and happiness that he got to see Virgil like this. He tried to keep his laughter to a minimum and finished his food before him. When the burger was gone Virgil sighed in relief. Seems like Roman wasn't going to walk out after all. Still, that lingering feeling stayed and slowly he could feel himself get a little nauseous while Roman drank his milkshake and talked about a fanfiction he had read. When he didn't get a response he frowned and leaned closer. <em>'You good, Vee?'</em>. Said man nodded and shoved his plate away. <em>'Just feeling a little sick, so I won't eat the rest'</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Roman nodded, thinking he had eaten too much and after permission started eating the leftovers of Virgil. They picked up their conversation again until Virgil suddenly zoned out and got a bit pale. <em>'I don't feel so good'</em> , he muttered, grabbing the table with both hands and Roman was next to him in a second. <em> 'What's wrong, love? Talk to me'</em> , he asked, the worry clear in his voice. <em>'Just...feeling so sick...and dizzy'</em> , Virgil answered and Roman handed him his bottle with water. <em>'Deep breath, if you feel like throwing up I can take you to the restrooms'</em> , he said softly and Virgil nodded. <em>'If you feel very dizzy you s</em><em>hould</em> <em> put your h</em><em>ea</em><em>d between your knees. It helps to make it go away'</em>.</p><p>Virgil did as he was told, but the sick feeling in his stomach only got worse. <em>'N-no...it makes me feel </em><em>even more sick</em><em>'</em>. Roman nodded and carefully put a hand on his back. <em>'You feel very warm. Maybe you should take off your hoodie'</em>. When Virgil tried to pull the zipper down he noticed how much he was trembling and so Roman reached out, gently taking over. <em>'It's okay. You'll be fine. </em><em>Take a d</em><em>eep breath, you're not alone',</em> he whispered to not get attention from other people. He knew that would only make things worse as Virgil didn't like to be in the middle of everything. The hoodie slid off and Roman continued to rub his arms, watching him closely in case he would faint.</p><p> </p><p>Thank goodness that didn't happen and eventually they left, getting some fresh air.<em> 'I'm sorry...'</em>, Virgil whispered when Roman was quietly walking back to the car. <em>'What? Virgil, why are you apologizing?'</em>, he asked confused and Virgil looked up, a little upset. <em>'I ruined the evening. I didn't mean to get sick like that, I was having so much fun'</em>. Roman stopped walking and turned towards him, cradling his face in his hands. <em>'Virgil...I know you didn't mean for this to happen. And I had fun too. I'm glad I was there to help you and make sure you're alright than leave you on your own. We had our first date, planned a second one and got to see so much more new things of you. You haven't ruined anything. I think this date was quite successful'.</em></p><p> </p><p>The smile Virgil saw on his face was enough to make his doubts melt. <em>'I really liked it too'</em> , he whispered and Roman leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. <em>'That's all that matters to me'</em> . He wrapped an arm around his waist and walked back with him to the car, Virgil melting into the warm body. Even though he felt much better now, Roman was still very careful and keeping an eye on him. <em>'In case you faint or feel sick again'</em>, he had said. Virgil's insides were so warm and his heart was bursting with how lucky he felt to have someone as Roman in his life. When he helped him into the car and leaned over him to put the seat belt on he dared to press a soft kiss on his cheek. Even though it was dark he could still see the blush appearing on his face and didn't miss the skip in Roman's walk when he got around the car to the drivers seat. Cute.</p><p> </p><p>The ride home was done in a comfortable, quiet silence, only the music softly playing in the background. When a Disney song came up Roman automatically sang along and it didn't take long before Virgil joined in. Roman's hand found his and held it all the way until he parked the car on the driveway in front of Virgil's place, his thumb gently rubbing the back of his hand every now and then. Both men felt disappointed it had ended so quickly, but they knew this wouldn't be the last of it. Roman got out and opened the door for Virgil, always the gentleman, before walking along with him to his door and carrying his bag. <em>'Thanks again, Ro'</em>, Virgil whispered and smiled at him, <em>'I had a great time'</em>. Roman smiled and nodded, handing him the bag. <em>'Me too. I can't wait</em><em> until next time</em><em>'. </em></p><p> </p><p>They both stared at each other, the sudden tension appearing again. Roman was stuck between kissing him on the lips or giving him a hug and another forehead kiss. After all, he didn't like to make Virgil uncomfortable or take things to fast. Virgil was more worried about his breath. What if it smelled bad? What if he was a bad kisser? Gosh, he wanted to kiss those pink lips so badly, feel them against his own...</p><p>Roman's hand moved up and cupped Virgil's cheek, slowly leaning in and suddenly the tension was gone again. He watched how Virgil leaned in too, both drawn to the other, and closed his eyes before their lips met in such a soft and gentle kiss. It wasn't fireworks, no explosive feeling of passion. No, it was better. A warm feeling filled them, leaving a tingling sensation behind even in their smallest toe and the last bit of nerves left Virgil's body, making him melt into Roman's embrace. His hand clutched his shirt, feeling his amazing chest and he made a soft noise of delight.</p><p> </p><p>Both had no idea how long they had been standing there, completely lost in their first kiss. Roman had pulled the smaller male closer, shielding him from the world and making him feel so protected and loved. When they broke apart for a moment to breath they smiled, eyes still closed before they found each other's lips again. It was incredible and shared kisses that took their breath away, even if it was slow and simple. At one point Roman had to pull away before he would lose control and do things he knew Virgil wasn't ready for yet.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Goodnight, my emo nightmare'</em> , he whispered, r ubbing his lower lip with his thumb and Virgil looked at him with a dazed expression, his face having a pink color. <em>'Good night, sir sing a lot'</em>, he whispered back and smiled at him before he opened the door and stepped inside. Roman turned around and walked back to his car, a big smile plastered on his face that he knew wouldn't go away soon and Virgil seemed to be in the same situation. Even when he was on his bed staring at his ceiling while waiting for Roman to text him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emo nightmare - 9:45 pm</b>
</p><p>Are you home yet?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sir sing a lot - 9:53</b>
</p><p>I am now. I could barely drive after kissing you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emo nightmare - 9:55 pm</b>
</p><p>Was kissing me that bad? Shit...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sir sing a lot - 9:56 pm</b>
</p><p>We both know the answer to that. I could barely let you go</p><p> </p><p>Virgil bit his lip, squealing into his pillow. He had kissed Roman! His long time crush was actually in love with him and they had a date. Did he mentioned they kissed? He sighed, holding the phone against his chest with a love struck smile. Never would he admit how sappy he was acting right now, but then again, he had never been in love with someone like this.</p><p> </p><p><b>Emo nightmare - 9:5</b><b>9</b> <b> pm</b></p><p>I liked it a lot. We should do it more often ;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sir sing a lot - 1</b>
  <b>0:01 pm</b>
</p><p>Oh no...the flirting has begun. How can I ever function again?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sir sing a lot - 10:02 pm</b>
</p><p>But I agree :)</p><p> </p><p><b>Emo nightmare - 1</b><b>0:03</b> <b> pm</b></p><p>Go to bed now, Princey. You have to get up early for work tomorrow</p><p> </p><p><b>Sir sing a lot - 1</b> <b>0:04 pm</b></p><p>Hmm, maybe you're right. But how can I if all I can think about is you?</p><p> </p><p><b>Emo nightmare - 1</b><b>0:05</b> <b> pm</b></p><p>I'm sure you can figure something out</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sir sing a lot - 1</b>
  <b>0:06 pm</b>
</p><p>Goodnight, my dark knight. Dream of me &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Emo nightmare - 1</b><b>0:07</b> <b> pm</b></p><p>I have nightmares on a daily basis so that won't be a problem lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sir sing a lot - 1</b>
  <b>0:08 pm</b>
</p><p>RUDE MUCH!</p><p> </p><p><b>Emo nightmare - 1</b><b>0:0</b><b>9</b> <b> pm</b></p><p>&gt;:)</p><p> </p><p><b>Emo nightmare - 1</b><b>0:0</b><b>9</b> <b> pm</b></p><p>Sleep well, Ro. You're amazing &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome, just like requests &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>